Miss You So Bad (Oneshoot)
by Jun96
Summary: Ketika Seonho berada di puncak lelah dan rindunya akan Guanlin, namun lelaki itu malah mengabaikannya. "Kau memang sudah melupakan ku.. mungkin memang samapai di sini saja"- Seonho. Wanna One/ Produce101 FF. Guanlin x Seonho (Guanho)


**Tittle : Miss You So Bad**

 **Author: Junra**

 **Cast :**

 **Lai Guanlin**

 **Yoo Senho**

 **Choi Minki**

 **Hwang Minhyun**

 **Other Wanna One member**

 **Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho (Guanho)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan bagi Seonho. Dia telah menyelesaikan semua pemotretan dan syuting untuk minggu ini, dan dia di beri kesempatan untuk libur dua hari ke depan. Setelah meletekan semua barang dia berpamitan ke pada manager nya untuk masuk ke kamarnya, seharusnya itu kamarnya dan Guanlin, dulu…

"kenapa rasanya sepi sekali… Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan ku, mungkin aku terlalu lelah" Seonho ber monolog ria.

Seonho mengganti pakaiannya lalu membaringkan diri di ranjang. Karena belum mengantuk Seonho mengambil hp nya. Dan yang dia lihat masih sama, seseorang yang dia nantikan kabarnya tak pernah lagi menelpon atau bahkan pengirimkan pesan.

"jangan kekanak-kanakan Seonho, dia pasti sibuk" Seonho meyakinkan diri sendiri dan beralih membuka chat dari hyung nya yang paling perhatian Choi Minki.

 _ **Chat**_

 _ **Minki hyung : anak ayam ku~ kau sedang apa? Sibuk kah?**_

 _ **uriByeongarie : aku baru pulang dari pemotretan hyung, tadi aku sibuk T_T tapi sekarang sudah santai :)**_

 _ **Minki hyung: sebenarnya aku kangen sekali dengan mu, tapi sepertinya kalau lelah, jadi istirahatlah!**_

 _ **uriByeongarie: aku belum terlalu lelah hyung, maka dari itu aku masih membalas chat mu.**_

 _ **Minki hyung : bilang saja kau kesepian anak ayam**_

Setelah membaca chat itu entah mengapa hati Seonho seperti tertusuk. Iya… dia memang kesepian… sangat kesepian. Bagaimana pun Seonho menyembunyikannya dia tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepian dan rasa rindu itu. Tak terasa Seonho terisak, semua pikiran positif yang selalu menjadi pertahanannya hilang sudah, rasa sesak ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Setelah beberapa saat hp Seonho berbunyi, Minki menelpon Seonho karena tiba tiba Seonho tidak membalas chat nya.

" _hallo? Seonho-yah, kenapa kau tidak membalas chat ku? Hey, aku tadi bercanda sayang ku jangan marah" ucap Minki dari sambungan telpon yang tanpa sadar di jawab oleh Seonho tadi._

" _tt..ttidak..aku… hhikss... tidak marah hyung…" Seonho berusaha menahan tangisnya dan berbicara senormal mungkin._

" _hey, kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Seonho ya bilang hyung kenapa kau menangis, apa karena hyung?" Tanya Minki menggebu nggebu, Minki takut karena anaknya yang biasanya ceria sekarang tiba tiba menangis._

" _bbu..bukan karena hyung kok…"_

" _terus karena siapa? Ayo cerita ke hyung atau hyung ke dorm mu sekarang juga untuk memaksa mu cerita" ancam Minki._

" _seperti yang hyung bilang…. Aku…aku kesepian…"_

" _kangen Guanlin?" tidak ada jawaban dari Seonho, namun tangisnya yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Minki sudah cukup menjawab semua._

" _Seonho-ya… sudah berapa kali hyung bilang, kalau kangen jangan di tahan. Sesekali telpon Guanlin, dia tidak se sibuk apa yang kau bayangkan. Oke, mungkin dia memang sangat sibuk, tapi kalau hanya mengirim pesan atau mengangkat telpon beberapa menit dia pasti punya waktu. Tadi saja aku baru menelpon Minhyun dan dia mengangkat telpon ku"_

" _apa aku tidak akan mengganggunya?" isakan Seonho mulai mereda._

" _tidak, kau tidak mengganggunya, mereka sedang ada di dorm sekarang, telpon dia sekarang"_

" _tt..tapi hyung…"_

" _tidak ada tapi tapian, kalau kau tidak menelpon hari ini juga aku akan benar benar datang ke dorm mu dan menelponkan Guanlin untuk mu setelah sampai di sana" ancam Minki. Dia sangat tau bagaimana sedihnya Seonho saat jauh dari belahan jiwa nya itu, bayangkan saja sesuatu yang selalu menempel kemanapun kapan pun tiba-tiba terpisah, pasti sangat aneh rasanya._

" _baiklah… setelak ini aku akan menelponnya"_

" _awas kalo gak telpon, hyung bakal nge check lho ya, yaudah hyung mati'in telponnya, kamu telpon Guanlin buruan" Minki memutuskan sambungan telponnya._

Entah kenapa Seonho yang biasanya berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar mengirim pesan kepada Guanlin, kini malah menelpon orang yang ia rindukan itu. Pikirannya kacau, jadwal yang padat dan rasa rindu yang ia pendam semala ini membuatnya hampir gila.

Ini sudah kali ke dua Seonho menelpon Guanlin tapi tidak ada jawaban dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya sangat mengejutkan, telpon itu di reject oleh Guanlin. Pecah sudah tangis Seonho, entah kenapa hatinya sakit sekali, ini seakan dia di tolak secara tidak langsung oleh Guanlin.

"kau memang sudah melupakan ku…. Mungkin hanya sampai sini saja… mungkin memang sampai sini saja…." Seonho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, Minki langsung menelpon Minhyung untuk menanyakan apakah tadi malam Guanlin menerima telpon dari Seonho. Minhyung menjawab jika tadi malam Guanlin sibuk berlatih rap sendiri, dan sepertinya mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk karena terlalu focus. Minki pun langsung meradang mendengarnya, dengan nada marah ala nenek lampir Minki menyuruh Minhyun untuk mengomeli bocah Taiwan itu, dan menyuruhnya menelpon Seonho sekarang juga, atau Minki akan datang memisahkan kepala Guanlin dari badannya karena membuat anak ayam kesayangannya sedih.

"Lin, bisa kesini sebentar hyung mau ngomong" Minhyun memanggil Guanlin yang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan wanna one.

"ada apa hyung?" Guanlin mendekat pada Minhyun.

"tadi malam Seonho menelpon mu kan? Dan kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Tanya Minhyung dengan nada kalem.

"tadi malam aku terlalu focus hyung, dan dari pada latihan ku kacau lebih baik aku matikan dulu dan aku akan menelponnya ketika selesai latihan, tapi tak terasa latihan ku selesai tengah malam dan pasti Seonho sudah tidur" jawab Guanlin enteng.

"Guanlin-ah, apa salahnya meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk Seonho, setidaknya kirimi dia pesan atau apa, dan dia pasti akan senang. Kau di sini bersama banyak orang, sedangkan Seonho sendirian, kau pasti bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya dia"

"maaf hyung, nanti jika kita ada waktu luang aku akan menghubunginya" Gunlin menundukan kepalanya. Dia cukup menyesal karena mengabaikan telpon Seonho semalam. Bohong jika Guanlin bilang dia tidak rindu pada Seonho, hanya saja padatnya jadwal dan sifat Guanlin yang memang aslinya cuek membuatnya jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah menghubungi Seonho.

"ku harap kau benar benar menghubunginya Lin, Seonho terlihat ceria di luar tapi dia menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitnya di dalam, kau seharusnya orang yang paling tau betapa rapuhnya dia" Minhyun menepuk bahu Guan lin sekilas lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Tapa disangka jadwal Wanna One hari ini sangat padat, hampir tidak ada waktu istirahat untuk mereka. Semua jadwal berakhir tengah malam dan semua member tampak lelah tak terkecuali Guanlin, begitu lelahnya dia sampai dia lupa untuk menghubungi Seonho. Minhyun yang harusnya mengingatkannya saja juga lupa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya jadwal Wanna one tidak terlalu padat, mereka hanya menyelesaikan satu pemotretan setelah itu bebas. Dan saat itu barulah Guanlin sadar dia melupakan sesuatu, dia lupa menghubungi Seonho. Dengan segera Guanlin menghubungi Seonho, namun beberapa kali Guanlin menelponnya Seonho tidak mengangkatnya. Akhirnya Guanlin memutuskan untuk menghubungi manager Seonho atau dulu menagernya juga sebelum dengan Wanna one, untuk menanyakan kenapa Seonho tidak mengangkat telponnya.

" _hallo manager hyung? Apa Seonho bersama mu? Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telpon ku?" Tanya Guanlin saat manager mengangkat telponnya._

" _ehm… bagaimana ya..Seonho memang bersama ku.. tapi…" nada bicara Manager menunjukan kalau dia sedang ragu dan menyembunyikan sesuatu._

" _tapi kenapa hyung? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Ada pemotretan?"_

" _bukan… dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini… hanya saja.."_

" _hanya saja apa hyung?" Gunlin sedikit cemas sekarang._

" _hanya saja dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit, itu kenapa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya"_

" _Rumah sakit? Seonho sakit apa hyung? Di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan kesana segera" sahut Guanlin dengan nada panic._

" _tidak perlu, aku tau kau sibuk, aku bisa menanganinya. Dia hanya sakit karena tidak makan dan minum seharian dan dia juga kelelahan karena menangis dalam waktu yang lama, tadi dia sudah dapat penanganan dari dokter, sekarang dia sudah istirahat. Kau tidak usah hawatir dia baik baik saja, kau focus saja pada jadwal mu" perkataan managernya sungguh membuat Guanlin menyesal sampai ingin mati rasanya. Dia tidak bodoh sampai tidak mengetehui alasan Seonho bisa jatuh sakit adalah dirinya. Seonho frustasi dan sedih karena dirinya, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir._

" _bagaimana aku bisa focus kalau Seonho dalam keadaan seperti itu dan yang membuatnya seperti itu diri ku. Beritau aku nama rumah sakitnya"_

" _bodoh, lalu jadwalmu dengan Wanna one bagaimana?"_

" _itu urusan ku, aku yang akan mengaturnya. Jika aku tidak bertemu Seonho sekarang aku pasti akan hidup dengan penyesalan seumur hidup ku hyung. Cepat kata kan nama Rumah sakitnya!"_

" _haah… baiklah, Seonho di rawat di rumah sakit XXXXX dengan nomor kamar XXX. Kalau mau kesini jangan lupa pakai masker dan kacamata kalau perlu pakai hoodie sekalian"_

Guanlin tidak menanggapi perkataan managernya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dengan gusar dia menarik hoodie, masker dan dompetnya setelah itu dia bergegas untuk minta ijin pada Jisung. Dan karena Jisung sangat pengertian dan sangat paham mengenai hubungan Seonho dan Guanlin, dengan mudah Guanlin mendapat ijin untuk ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit dia bertemu dengan managernya di luar ruang rawat Seonho. Manager menjelaskan kondisi Seonho yang mulai membaik dan sebagainya. Setelah itu, Guanlin masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Seonho, dia bisa melihat Seonho sedang tetidur sekarang, manager pun meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ia tau mereka butuh privasi dan waktu untuk berdua.

"Seonho…" ucap lirih Guanlin sembari mengusap lembut pipi Seonho. Guanlin bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sembab Seonho dan wajahnya yang sedikit tirus. Demi apapun Guanlin sangat menyesal sekarang, lebih baik mati dari pada melihat Seonho terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"aku… minta maaf…sungguh aku menyesal…" Guanlin melanjutkan perkataannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh saat ia memandangi wajah tidur Seonho yang Nampak tidur dengan tidak tenang.

"hyung…" tiba-tiba Seonho terbangun, dia berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk. Guanlin membantu Seonho untuk bersandar bantal yang telah ia susun di belakan Seonho.

"kau sudah bangun? Mana yang sakit? Kalau masih pusing jangan bangun dulu"

"sudah gak pusing kok hyung, lagi pula aku sudah tidur cukup lama. Hyung kapan datang?" walaupun bicara dengan Guanlin namun Seonho seperti menghindari tatapan dari Guanlin.

"kita hanya berdua Seonho berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu dan pakai bahasa informal seperti biasa" Guanlin menarik dagu Seonho agar menatapnya.

"memang sudah seharusnyakan aku memanggil hyung begitu, hyung lebih tua dari ku"

"tapi panggilan itu yang seakan membuat jarak di antara kita" tangan Guanlin masih bertahan di sekitar rahang Seonho dan sesekali membelai pipi Seonho.

"keyataannya memang ada jarak di antara kita kan? Dan jarak itu semakin hari semakin lebar" Seonho mulai menitihkan air mata, Guanlin ada di depan matanya tapi entah mengapa rasanya sakit melihat Guanlin sedekat ini dengannya.

"Oh God, Seonho maaf kan aku. Aku memanag salah karena semenjak bersama Wanna one aku tidak pernah menghubungi mu, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku menyesal" Guanlin menakup wajah Seonho dengan wajah panik.

"hyung gak salah… hyung memang sangat sibuk, aku saja yang terlalu manja minta di perhatikan. Dan sepertinya memang yang seperti ini tidak bisa di pertahankan, mungkin hubungan kita memang hanya sebatas ini bisa bertahan"

"hubungan ini tidak akan berakhir, aku minta maaf dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya, tapi ku mohon jangan pernah bilang jika hubungan ini berakhir" Guanlin memeluk Seonho dengan erat.

"Guanlin… please… jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Kita sudah berada di jalan yang berbeda, dan akan sulit untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan ini jika hanya satu orang yang berusaha. Aku selalu meyakin kan diri ku untuk percaya pada mu, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat ku ragu. Dan setelah aku memikirkannya ternyata ini semua memang tidak berhasil, lebih baik kita.." Seoho menangis dan menumpahkan segala yang ada dipikirannya dalam pelukan Guanlin.

"tidak akan…. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada kita berakhir, kau tau betapa berharnya kau di hidup ku. Apa perlu aku keluar dari Wanna one untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, kalau memang itu satu satunya jalan akan ku lakukan sekarang juga" perkataan Guanlin sontak membuat Seonho terkejut dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Guanlin.

"jangan gila! Kau tidak boleh merusak masa depan mu hanya karena hubungan bodoh ini. Dari awal ini memang salah Guanlin, tidak seharusnya trainee seperti kita menjalin hubungan apalagi kita berada dalam naungan agensi yang sama, jika public tau salah satu dari kita pasti akan di tendang keluar, jika itu aku tidak masalah tapi jika kau yang di tendang keluar aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Kau sudah mengorbankan banyak hal dan aku tidak ingin merusak impian mu.." ucapan Seonho terhenti karena Guanlin melumat bibirnya tiba tiba. Jujur Seonho memang sangat merindukan ciuman Guanlin, tapi melakukan ini saat hubungan mereka ada di ujung tanduk bukanlah momen yang menyenangkan. Dalam ciuman itu Seonho kembali meneteskan air mata.

"jika kau tidak mau merusak masa depan ku, jangan akhiri hubungan kita, jangan pergi, dan jangan pernah menyerah pada ku. Kau adalah bagian dari masa depan ku, jadi jika kau pergi itu berarti aku tidak punya masa depan lagi yang ingin ku raih" ujar Guanlin saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"tt..tapi.." ucapan seonho terputus karena Guanlin kembali mengecup bibirnya, yang kali ini hanya mengecup sekilas.

"aku minta maaf… aku sangat menyesal karena mengabaikan mu. Aku selalu memantau aktifitas mu, kau terlihat baik baik saja dan selalu ceria, maaf kan aku yang tidak peka, ku kira aku adalah orang yang paling mengenal mu, ternyata aku salah aku belum bisa memahami diri mu yang sebenarnya karena aku tidak peka dan cuek" Guanlin kembali membawa Seonho dalam pelukannya. "tidak ada kata berakhir untuk kita. Bagaimana pun kau ingin lepas dari ku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu. Aku mencintaimu"

"iya… aku juga mencintaimu Guanlin…" Seonho menyaman kan diri di pelukan Guanlin.

"ngomong ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau sakit seperti ini? Kau menangisi ku semalaman dan tidak mau mau makan?" sebenarnya Guanlin hanya menggoda Seonho, namun karena yang di katakana Guanlin itu kenyataan Seonho jadi kesal.

"iya, aku memang menangisi mu semalaman sampai nafsu makan ku hilang" jawab Seonho sewot.

"lalu kenapa sampai sebegitunya menangisi ku, biasanya kau santai santai saja saat aku tidak menjawab telpon mu"

"aku kalut karena jadwal ku yang padat dan aku sedang rindu sekali pada mu, tapi kau malah mematikan panggilan ku, rasanya aku seperti kau tolak. Dan lagi akhir akhir ini kau dekat dengan Jihoon hyung, pacar mana yang tidak akan berpikir macam macam jika pacarmu dekat dengan orang lain yang lebih menggemaskan" Seonho akan menjadi sangat jujur dan frontal saat dia marah atau ngambek.

"Bagi ku kau lebih menggemaskan dari pada Jihoon hyung, apalagi jika sedang merajuk seperti ini, kau terlihat imut sekali" Guanlin mencubit kedua pipi Seonho. "tidak perlu cemburu pada Jihoon hyung, kita tidak ada apa apa dan tidak pernah akan ada apa apa karena Jihoon hyung sudah ada yang punya. Aku bisa di bunuh si playboy itu jika aku merebut pacarnya"

"kau bilang Jinyoung hyung playboy, seperti kau tidak playboy saja. Kau pikir kenapa setiap hari aku berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang mu, karena kau itu suka tebar pesona, dan rasanya seperti suatu saat aku akan menemukan mu selingkuh di belakang ku"

"mana mungkin aku seperti itu sayang, lagi pula mata ku sudah terlalu buta untuk mencari orang yang lebih baik dari mu, karena bagiku kau yang paling sempurna"

"gombal, kau terlalu sering dekat dekat dengan Daniel hyung makanya ketularan sok romantis nya" mata Seonho memutar jengah.

"lagi pula kau pikir aku tidak cemburu melihat mu menempel dengan banyak laki-laki, mulai dari Minhyun hyung dan yang terakhir Hyunbin hyung. Dan aku sangat paham tipe mu itu Sayang, kau sangat suka pria yang tinggi dan punya postur model kan"

"ih Guanlin gak peka banget sih, kamu juga tinggi dan punya postur model kan, makanya aku pacaran sama kamu. Udah ah, aku laper kebanyakan nangis. Beli'in aku makanan, makanan di rumah sakit gak enak" Seonho mendorong Guanlin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"iya iya aku beli'in, kamu makan apa?" Guanlin mengambil tisu basal di meja nakas dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan jejak airmata di pipi Seonho.

"aku mau makan banyak pokoknya, pokok nya kamu musti bawa aku ke restoran mahal dan aku mau pesen sepuasnya. Kamu kan udah jadi artis, masa pacarnya sendiri gak pernah di traktir"

"tapi kamu kan masih sakit, aku _delivery order_ aja ya?"

"gak mau Guanlin… aku mau keluar dari sini…" Seonho menggusakan kepalanya di lengan Guanlin. Sifat manja Seonho kembali.

"tapi kamu masih sakit sayang, kalau tambah parah gimana?"

"tapi aku pengen kita makan berdua dan kencan sebelum kamu kembali ke rutinitas mu, sebelum kamu kembali jadi member Wanna one aku pengen kencan sama pacarku Lai Guanlin" Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan wajah sendu.

"baiklah aku akan bilang manager hyung agar kita bisa keluar sebentar untuk makan, tapi setelah itu kau masih harus di rawat inap di sini" Seonho berseru kegirangan dan setelah itu memeluk Guanlin.

"Guanlin kalau kamu gak mau kita putus janji ke aku kamu bakal selalu ngasih kabar ke aku walaupun itu cuman lewat sms" gumam Seonho dalam pelukan Guanlin.

"iya aku janji setelah ini aku akan selalu ngasih kabar, aku bakal sms dan telpon kamu setiap hari sampek kamu bosen aku terror. Dan kamu juga jangan bikin aku cemburu terus, jangan suka nempel sama cowok lain" Guanlin mencium kening Seonho dengan sayang

"Guanlin lucu deh kalau cemburu"

"aku cemburu tandanya aku cinta banget sama kamu"

"iya iya aku juga cinta Banget sama Guanlin"

.

.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar ternyata anggota Wanna one yang niatnya ingin menjenguk Seonho tengah mengintip adegan romantis mereka.

"aduh imutnya mereka berdua" seru Daniel yang tengah mengirim kode keras pada Seongwoo, namun Seongwoo malah melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"kalau udah gitu Jihoon hyung gak boleh jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka" sahut Daehwi.

"dan kamu juga gak boleh jadi orang ketiga diantara aku dan Jinyoung" timpal Jihoon santai.

"ih..dari awal kan emang aku deket ama Jinyoung hyung, yang orang ketiga itu hyung" sewot Daehwi.

"bodo amat Jinyoung pacaran nya sama aku" Jihoon narik Jinyoung untuk dekat dengannya lalu menjulurkan lidah kea rah Daehwi.

"Jinyoung hyung~~ Jihoon hyung ngeledek aku…"

"udah udah kalian ini setiap hari rebutan Jinyoung, lama lama Jinyoung ku pacari biar dua duanya gak dapet" ujar Minhyung yang malah memperkeruh suasana.

"enak aja, udah pokoknya aku yang dapet Jinyoung" tutur final Jihoon.

"iya iya aku punya mu sayang gak usah cemburu gitu" Jinyoung berusaha menenangkan pacarnya, dan dia bisa lihat wajah sahabat kental yang sudah seperti pacar sendirinya Lee Daehwi sedang cemburu berat.

"pusing…aku pusing…. Siapa aja yang mau pacaran sama aku please cepet nembak, aku pusing musti jadi jomblo di antara pasangan pasangan konyol ini" ujar Jisung jengah.

"Samuel kapan kita ketemu lagi ayo pacaran, Jinyoung hyung sekarang jahat sama aku" kata Daehwi mendramatisir.

"aku jadi kangen Hyungseobie…" Woojin mulai ikut mendrama.

"bersama kalian hidup ku jadi tak beraturan" Jaehwan menghelanafas panjang melihat drama di hadapannya yang di ikuti oleh Sungwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jun kembali dengan FF Wanna one ato produce yang kali ini cerita tentang Guanlin dan Seonho.**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, buatnya dadakan sih.**

 **Sepasanga anak nak ini sukses mencuri hati Jun dan udah Jun anggep kaya anak sendiri, bercanda adik sendiri maksudnya soalnya Jun juga punya adek cowok seumuran Seonho dan dia juga tinggi banget, malah paling tinggi sekeluarga.**

 **Jun gak pernah bosen untuk mengingatkan agar tinggalkan jejak berupa Review karena jika kalian review itu berarti kalian menghargai karya Jun dan bikin Jun makin semangat untuk buat FF lainnya.**

 **Untuk kritik, saran dan request langsung review.**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
